party_world_rasslinfandomcom-20200213-history
DadBod
Joseph "DadBod" Boderich (also known as "Joe DadBod", "Bodzilla", and "The Reaper") is a supposed entrepreneur, podcast host, and full time wrestler involved in Party World Rasslin'. He is known for his catchphrase "Hell Right!" Origin and Hell Sport Little is known regarding the origin of DadBod aside from a VHS tape that mysteriously made its way to the PWR promo department. In the home video filmed by Joe's then wife Susan Boderich, he is depicted as a mild mannered and loving father before winning KISS concert tickets and a lifetime supply of Hell Sport drink through a local Florida radio station. After drinking his first Hell Sport, Joseph Boderich's behavior begins to dramatically alter into the known wrestling personality of Joe DadBod. Party World Rasslin' Debut at Winter Wonderslam II Interrupting a commercial segment for "Chubby Uncle Juan's Casita" DVD release, DadBod demanded that PWR Co-Commissioner Chris Monica give him a match based on the correspondence the two of them had had previous to the event. Although Monica seemingly only remembered DadBod as a "weird guy who sent him mixtapes," a match was shortly administered after Puggin Head (a puppet on Uncle Juan's hand) cleverly tricked Uncle Juan into allowing him to wrestle. After a hard fought match, DadBod knocked himself out after mistakenly sniffing his own self endorsed "Step Dad Cologne." Puggin Head's victory ignited a bitter rivalry between the two. WrestleSlam II: WrestleVania and Battle of the Dads When DadBod supposedly opens a restaurant that serves "Deep Fried Eagle", both he and known server/rassler Randy "The Eagle" Eagleman engage in an argument in which Randy claims DadBod is a "deadbeat dad" and DadBod claims Randy isn't a father at all. After Randy provides visual evidence of his child, DadBod calls Randy's newborn son "the ugliest baby I have ever seen." A match ensues and DadBod wins after critical interference by Baron Zahkey. After the match, Zahkey and DadBod attempt to set Eagleman on a table but Eagleman fights back. When Zahkey escapes, Eagleman knocks DadBod out before landing a high rope spot that puts DadBod through the table. Slip N Slam and Garbageweight Reign At Slip N Slam, DadBod and rasslin crust punk Hot Dog were booked in a "PWR Garbageweight Championship Cook Out Match". This was a non-disqualification match equipped with cook out items and a heated grill in the ring for the Garbageweight Championship. In a very messy display of garbageness, both Hot Dog and DadBod fought a viscous hardcore match before double clotheslining each other on to live grill coals. During this time, Big Daddy Bolero made his debut from backstage and looked as though he was helping referee "Iron" O'Brien who was blinded by soot that Hot Dog and DadBod had thrown at each other. Bringing in known corruptible referee "Smooth" Verny Vegas, Bolero delivered two "boots to the face" of Hot Dog and set DadBod on top of Hot Dog for the victory and championship. DadBod would come out later in the evening and interrupt Uncle Juan's commercial segment once more. After knocking Uncle Juan unconscious with the Garbageweight title belt, DadBod then disconnected Puggin Head from Uncle Juan's arm and proceeded to pile drive the puppet in the middle of the ring, breaking Puggin Head's neck and critically injuring him for a number of future events. Slamhain III: Skeleton Cruise and Daughter Reveal As the "Boderich Family VHS Tape" is released to the public through the PWR promo department, DadBod is simultaneously scheduled for a match with Dumpster Babe Pinkeye for the Garbageweight Championship. At the Skeleton Cruise event, DadBod refuses to wrestle Pink Eye, revealing that he is in fact her father who dropped her off at dumpster in Daytona, Florida in order to see a KISS concert. After an emotional breakdown, Pink Eye gathers herself to face her father and "blasphemies the name of KISS" which DadBod sees as good reason for leaving her at the dumpster in the first place and wrestling her then and there. After a hard fought hardcore match, Pink Eye strips DadBod of his title and is crowned first current era female champion in PWR. Later in the event, Uncle Juan calls DadBod out from the backstage and demands that he "be a MANG and apologize" for what he had done to Puggin Head at Slip N Slam, noting that he could have the heart of a champion if he chose to. DadBod attempts to leave the ring before Uncle Juan calls him "Joseph", at which point DadBod beats Uncle Juan down with a microphone and attempts to piledrive him before PWR security breaks it up. DadBod sneakily gets a clothesline in before exiting the ring. Winter Wonderslam III and the InfoBattles Bodcast After losing the money purse and Garbageweight title to his daughter Pink Eye at Skeleton Cruise, DadBod begins a "InfoBattles Bodcast" radio show from inside 4th Tap Brewery's main office. He then insists on his show that the hailed "Mother Worm" of PWR is a "snake cult conspiracy" against him; and that Co-Commissioner Chris Monica was plotting to set up the match between he and his daughter Pink Eye throughout the course of the year. At the Wonderslam event, DadBod explains to the audience that he found out who gave his family VHS tape to PWR Promo. He goes on to say that he did in fact mistakenly take the tape back to the rental store instead of the "fire ass director's cut of Universal Soldier", but that referee Dr. Steven Zuigiri is the only other PWR affiliate with a membership at said rental store. DadBod sees this as undeniable evidence that Zuigiri is the culprit that turned his family VHS tape into the PWR promo department. After calling Zuigiri out to fight, Arbitro Obscuro enters "instead". Obscuro explains that Zuigiri didn't take the tape to PWR promo but he did. Obscuro further explains that he did this to remind the Multiverse of what DadBod once was, a person with the heart of a champion. However, he goes on to say that after DadBod's viscous attacks on Puggin Head, Uncle Juan, and DadBod's daughter Pink Eye, he believes DadBod is beyond redemption and must be dealt with by other means. This sets up a match in which Obscuro is also the referee. After two low blows and a host of other questionable rasslin manuevers by DadBod, Obscuro insists the match go on before being hit in the face with the Boderich Family VHS tape. DadBod uses Obscuro's hand to make the 3 count and claim the victory. After the match, Puggin Head and Uncle Juan rise from behind the ring and Puggin Head reveals that he is no longer injured. DadBod accepts his challenge to a Sesame Street fight at the next event. DarkWar2 and Sesame Street Fight The culmination of DadBod and Puggin Heads' 15 month long fued came to a head in the form of a Sesame Street Fight at DarkWar2- March 11th, 2017. After a brutal match that sprawled from the ring into the audience and outside of 4th Tap Brewery, Puggin Head lept from the near 25 foot high VIP area on to DadBod sending him through a table. Chubby Uncle Juan then carried both competitors back to the ring where they continued to rassle before Puggin Head clinched victory with a shooting star press. DinoSlam, DB Yoga, and Formation of D.I.C Seemingly ready to change his ways after his devastating loss to Puggin Head at DarkWar2, DadBod (now retroactively referring to himself as Joey Boderich) begins an upstart Yoga DVD company called "DB Yoga" or "DadBod Yoga". Joey then states in a promo that his ultimate goal is to be reunited with his daughter Pinkeye on her wedding day slated for DinoSlam on June 17th, 2017. At the event, Joey comes to the ring with the The Dumpster Babes' wedding party, tells the audience he has overcome his dark past, and how proud he is that his daughter has allowed him to attend. Joey then abruptly turns on The Dumpster Babes, clears the ring of the wedding party, reaffirms his identity as DadBod, forms an alliance with Big Daddy Bolero (disguised as a priest) called "Dads In Charge" or "D.I.C", and issues a statement to Commissioner Chris Monica and the audience that they are "rubes/shrewd rubes/shrubes" and they should "get down or lay down for this next level, new movement shit". The Dumpster Babes then challenge D.I.C to a match. D.I.C earns the victory after performing the newly formed finisher "The Alpha Boot" on Pinkeye that leaves her slammed into her wedding cake. Rasslin' facts Finishing moves * The Alpha Boom (variation of Pump Handle Slam) * The Alpha Boot (variation of Pump Handle Slam with Big Boot from Big Daddy Bolero) Signature moves * The Reaper Rides (leg to the back of opponent on middle rope) Entrance Themes * "Love Gun" by KISS https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vCo2QMJcsDg * "The Reaper Rides" by Crotch Rocket https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TuI8uUSBy1Y * "Hellrider" by Judas Priest https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qha2kSrqof4 (DarKWar2 Extended Entrance) * "Just Got Paid" by ZZ Top https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=db94lyKYOcg (D.I.C theme w/Big Daddy Bolero) * "Don't Tread On Me" by Metallica Championships and accomplishments Former One Time Garbageweight Champion (7/9/2016-10/8/2016) Facebook Link Joe DadBod FB Profile https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100010631070552